lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leviathan657
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lost Girl TV show Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creatures page. Please leave a message on talk:Faintdreams|my talk page if I can help with anything! -- User:Faintdreams 15:30, 1 November 2010 Customizing the theme I uploaded a candidate favicon and logo. --Madness ❧ talk 03:04, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Hey there. New guy on board, trying to figure out who the admin is. You certainly seem to be the one making the biggest and best changes, so I'll take a stab that it might be you, and even if it's not, you may know your way around Wikia better than the rest of us anyway. To finally get to my point, :) is there any way we can change the name of the wiki from "Lost Girl TV show Wiki" to just "Lost Girl"? Call me a perfectionist or a nit-picker, but that one thing is going to bug me to no end. It's one of the first things people will notice about the wiki when they visit and, in my opinion, it looks silly and I'm worried it could cause some people to leave before seeing all the good content that already exists. CurtBennett 04:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) No I'm not the admin, I just found this place in pretty bad shape and decided it was missing some things :/ (Leviathan657 23:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC)) Hi - i am the Admin,and unfortunately i haven't had time to update it lately, but I shall get to adding more Season 1 Details once Season 2 starts to air :) Unfortunately it looks like the only way to get a wikia name changed is the ask one of the Wiki upper Admins. I cannot do that ate the moment but as a contributor you are welcome to try :) Details here: http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/Is_it_possible_to_change_the_wikia_name. UserFaintdreams 22:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC)) Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrígan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin